(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display or a liquid crystal television set. In particular, it relates to a liquid crystal display or a liquid crystal television set wherein a display panel is accommodated in a main body comprising a front cabinet and a back cabinet.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus of this kind comprises a liquid crystal display panel for showing images and a main body having a front cabinet and a back cabinet. In the above structure, the main body is formed by attaching the front cabinet to the front side of the back cabinet and they are fixed to accommodate the liquid crystal display panel inside.
In the apparatus of the above structure, there exists a gap between fitting portions of components making up the apparatus. Therefore, the main body vibrates due to sound vibration generated by a speaker etc., and chatter is produced by the interference among the components. To prevent this, there is a method known wherein a gap is eliminated by forming a rib on the fitting surface of the front and back cabinets to turn the surface contact into a linear contact so as to prevent chatter (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-359022).
Also, there is a method known wherein, when a speaker for outputting sound is accommodated in the main body, the gap in the mounting portion of the speaker and the back cabinet is eliminated by pressing the top of the speaker by a guide rail etc. so that an unusual noise is prevented (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-164464).
FIG. 10 shows a structure of a conventional liquid crystal television set 1. The liquid crystal television set 1 comprises: a liquid crystal display panel 3 provided with a backlight 4 comprising an inverter circuit and a fluorescent tube, and composed of a plurality of picture elements for displaying an image; a speaker 11 outputting sound based on an audio signal; a circuit board 7 receiving a television broadcast, displaying a picture signal on the liquid crystal display panel 3, having the speaker 11 output the sound, and including a primary side power supply circuit; a resin front cabinet 2 forming a display window for the liquid crystal display panel in the front thereof; a resin back cabinet 5 attached to the back of the front cabinet 2; a plate-like metal fixing bracket 8 attached to a rear inside wall of the back cabinet 5; four thin cylindrical bosses 9 each having a first through hole 12; and a support leg 13 supporting the main body from below through the medium of the fixing bracket 8. The boss 9 is erected in a protruding manner from the rear inside wall of the back cabinet and has the first through hole 12 which passes through the boss in its axial direction and the rear inside wall of the back cabinet 5.
Moreover, one feature of the liquid crystal television set 1 is being thin and it can be hung on a wall by use of a hanger member 14. FIG. 11 shows the liquid crystal television set 1 hung on a wall by using the hanger member 14.
In this regard, the hanger member 14 is fixed to the back cabinet 5 by removably screwed to the fixing bracket 8 with screws passing through the bosses 9.
In the above structure of the liquid crystal television set 1, when supporting the liquid crystal television set 1 by use of the support leg 13, the screws etc. fastening the hanger member 14 and the fixing bracket 8 are loosened to remove the hanger member 14. At this time, the screws fastening the hanger member 14 and the fixing bracket 8 and passing through the bosses 9 are removed, leaving a gap between each boss 9 and the fixing bracket 8. For this reason, if the main body vibrates by sound vibration etc. from the speaker 1, the bosses 9 and the fixing bracket 8 interfere with each other by mutual vibration, generating chatter. Conventionally, in order to prevent the chatter, a nonwoven fabric 10 is provided between the boss 9 and the fixing bracket 8 so that the chatter which may be caused by interference between the bosses 9 and the fixing bracket 8 is prevented.
The above-mentioned structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-359022 is effective in the structure allowing the back cabinet 5 to slidably contact the front cabinet 2 and joining them. However, it is only effective in preventing the chatter of the portion fixed by fitting the openings of components.
The structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-164464 is for pressing and fixing a speaker by use of a guide rail etc., and since the guide rail is needed above the component to be pressed, the shape of the structure has to be limited.
The structures for the liquid crystal television set 1 shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 have the following problems. First, in a manufacturing process, a worker may forget to provide the nonwoven fabric 10. Moreover, even if the nonwoven fabric 10 is provided, the adhesion of the nonwoven fabric 10 may be weak and the nonwoven fabric 10 may come off during the shipment. The inside of the liquid crystal television set I is covered with the main body 6 comprising the back cabinet 5 and the front cabinet 2, and is very difficult to inspect the existence of the nonwoven fabric 10 after completion of a product. For this reason, a liquid crystal television set 1 without the nonwoven fabric 10 placed in a prescribed position may be provided to a user who, in turn, complains about chatter.